KameClon
by fadet
Summary: Este fics es un crossover de 2 doramas japoneses protagonizados por Kamenashi Kazuya: Nobuta wo Produce y Gokusen 2. Me pareció divertido realizar un crossover entre estas dos series


Este fics es un crossover de 2 doramas japoneses protagonizados por Kamenashi Kazuya: **Nobuta wo Produce y Gokusen 2**. Me pareció divertido realizar un crossover entre estas dos series

**Nota: Kamenashi Kazuya hace el papel de Ryu Odagiri en Gokusen2 y de Shuji Kiritani en Nobuta wo Produce. **

**Título: KameClon  
Autor: Fadette**

**Serie Crossover Gokusen 2 / Nobuta wo Produce  
Parejas: Hayato/Ryu, Akira/Shuji y un poco de Hikaru/Take  
Clasificación: Yaoi**

La tarde parecía pintar tranquila, quizás demasiado para los espíritus rebeldes y algo belicosos de Hayato Yabuki y sus compañeros. Los cuatro amigos, caminaban ahora por unas solitarias calles en busca de algo de diversión.

Hey miren.- Hyuuga llamó la atención de sus compañeros.- parece que hay una pelea por allá.

Todas las miradas se volvieron hacia el lugar indicado por Kosuke Hyuuga. Efectivamente, justo al final de un callejón, 5 tipos atacaban a un muchacho, aunque este último parecía defenderse admirablemente.

Esos bastardos.- Gruñó Hayato.- Son 5 contra 1, no se me hace justo. Creo que deberíamos nivelar esto, ¿no creen?

Absolutamente.- Asintió Hikaru, sonriendo perversamente.- esos tipos de Shiaka no saben contar y a menudo tienen este tipo de peleas tan desiguales. Creo que debemos enseñarles algo sobre números.

Pues que esperamos, ¡Adelante!.- Gritó Hayato.

Rayos.- Maldijo internamente Take.- Si estuviera Ryu, estoy seguro que él tendría algo que decir al respecto. Solo espero que no nos metamos en más problemas.

Los 4 muchachos avanzaron con paso decidido hacia el grupo, y pronto la pelea se desató entre ambos bandos. El chico pareció algo sorprendido al verlos llegar, pero ellos no le dieron tiempo a preguntar nada, ya que los tipos que lo habían atacado, al verse igualados en número (y ver que perderían la pelea), decidieron salir corriendo, no sin antes amenazar a Yabuki y a su grupo.

¿Estas bien?.- Preguntó amable el pequeño Keita Takeda.

EH?, si gracias .- Sonrió el muchacho- ya los tenía dominados, pero son taaaaaaaaan necios, que quisieron seguir peleando.

¿Dominados?, por supuesto ¬¬u.- Exclamó irónico Hayato.- No deberías transitar por estos lados niño, este es territorio peligroso.

¿Realmente?, no lo sabía, es que soy nuevo en la ciudad .- Luego comenzó a sacudirse la ropa.- Me tomaron por sorpresa.

Take lo ayudó a recoger sus cosas que habían quedado esparcidas durante la pelea.

Mira, una libreta, ¿es tuya?.- Preguntó.

Sí, es mía.- Le agradeció alegre, el desconocido.- sería terrible si la perdiera, porque entonces….

Pero justo en el momento en que Take se la iba a entregar, algo pareció caer de ella.

Espera, algo se cayó…

El pequeño muchacho se inclinó para recogerla, pero entonces sus ojos quedaron prendados de la imagen.

Ryu…- Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

¿Ryu?.- Ante la mención de aquel nombre, Hayato se puso inmediatamente en alerta.- ¿Qué pasa con Ryu?

Mira Hayato, aquí en la foto, es Ryu. Señaló Take.

Hayato le quitó bruscamente de las manos la susodicha foto, y observó con el ceño fruncido, la imagen de su mejor amigo, posando junto al tipo que acababan de rescatar y a una extraña niña.

Pero.., ¿qué hace Ryu aquí…?-Murmuró extrañado.

¿Ryu?, déjanos ver.- Pidieron al mismo tiempo Hyuuga y Hikaru.

Cuatro pares de ojos observaban curiosos la "extraña" foto.

¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?.- Exclamó el desconocido.- ¿Pero de qué están hablando?.- Preguntó perplejo el extraño sujeto.

¿Y tú quien eres y como es que conoces a Ryu?. Demandó Hayato en tono agresivo.

¿Ryu?.- El muchacho los miraba completamente extrañado.- No conozco a ningún Ryu. Yo soy Kusano Akira y este es mi mejor amigo Shuuji-kun y ella es Nobuta, ¿ne?. – Dijo señalando las 3 caras que se veían en la imagen.

¿Shuji?, él no se llama Shuji, él es Ryu.- Le contradijo un enojado Hayato. Por alguna extraña razón, la vista de Ryu posando junto a esos desconocidos, le molestaba profundamente.-Yo soy Yabuki Hayato, estos son Tsuchiya Hikaru, Takeda Keita y Hyuuga Kosuke, y él.- señaló la foto- es MI mejor amigo Odagiri Ryu.

No, él es Shuji Kiritani, Shuuji-kun, MI mejor amigo en todo el mundo.- Dijo obstinado Akira, a quien tampoco le gustó el tono posesivo de Hayato.- Shuji y Akira, ¡¡¡AMIGOS PARA SIEMPRE!!!.- Terminó casi gritando.

No es Shuji, es Ryu.- Hayato sentía que la paciencia se le estaba acabando, ¿Por qué ese tipo insistiría en llamar Shuji a su mejor amigo?.- Él y yo nos conocemos desde que estábamos en pre-escolar, este es Ryu, Mi Ryu. .

- Pues yo soy el único mejor amigo que Shuji tiene en todo el mundo.- Le espetó Akira.- ¿ves la foto?, estamos juntos, por lo tanto él es MI mejor amigo y él definitivamente se llama SHUUJI-KUN!!!.- Volvió a gritar..- ¡¡¡MI SHUUJI –KUN!!!. 0 

Ryu Odagiri.- Repitió enojado Hayato, no dispuesto aún a rendirse.- ESTE, definitivamente es Ryu, MI mejor amigo Ryu, MI Ryu. – Concluyó apuntando la imagen de la foto (sus amigos le dirigieron una extraña sonrisa, pero él no les hizo caso).

Ja, la foto es clara.- Dijo Akira, cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada de autosuficiencia.- En la foto aparecemos Nobuta, Shuji y yo, NO tú.

Hayato lo miró con el ceño fruncido y en seguida comenzó a rebuscar en su billetera, mientras murmuraba palabras ininteligibles. Después de algunos segundos, por fin pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.

¿Ves?, estos somos Ryu y yo juntos.- Dijo triunfal, extendiendo hacia Akira una foto en la que aparecían él y Ryu.

Akira examinó con cuidado la foto y se sorprendió de encontrar a su Shuji junto al sujeto que tenía en frente. Sí, porque definitivamente era Shuji aquel que parecía en la foto, aunque su cabello se veía mas claro y su mirada parecía más fría de lo habitual.

Akira y Hayato entrecerraron los ojos y se miraron escrutadores.

"**Y si Shuji realmente conoce a este sujeto?".** Reflexionó preocupado Akira, Bien, él sabía que Shuji tenía un pequeño problema con eso de decir la verdad, pero de ahí a inventarse un nombre... Él jamás haría algo como eso…, ¿o sí?. No no, no, no, no Además, Shuji mentía solo para evitar estar en contacto demasiado estrecho con los que lo rodeaban (exceptuando a él y Nobuta), por lo tanto, jamás llegaría a inventarse otro nombre para ser aceptado por esos sujetos. No, definitivamente ese no era el estilo de Shuji. Sin embargo…, no podía evitar recordar que él se había creado una personalidad solo para ser popular, ¿podría ser posible que él…?.- **"No, yo soy su mejor amigo, lo conozco, sé que no sería capaz".**-Se dijo con firmeza, intentando alejar las dudas que comenzaban a inundar su corazón.

Por su parte Hayato también estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos acerca de su mejor amigo.

"**Si Ryu conociera a este tipo, él me lo hubiese comentado ¿no?".-** Se dijo molesto, aunque hubo de reconocer casi en seguida, que Ryu no era precisamente de contarle todo lo que le pasaba. De hecho, después de su pelea, ellos jamás hablaron sobre lo que hizo Ryu mientras estuvo alejado de ellos, y ese era un tema que preocupaba bastante a Hayato, ya que de alguna forma se sentía responsable por todos los problemas en que se metió durante su distanciamiento (algunos preocupantes rumores habían llegado hasta él). Después de recuperar la amistad de Ryu, Hayato se había prometido jamás volver a dejarlo ir y esa era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir a como diera lugar. Si Ryu había conocido a ese idiota mientras estuvieron peleados, Hayato debía cerciorarse de que aquel sujeto no fuera a dañar a su querido Ryu. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué cambiarse de nombre?.-** No, Ryu no se inventaría un nombre…, ¿o sí?**

Mientras Hayato y Akira se hundían en sus propios pensamientos, el resto de los muchachos procuraba encontrar una explicación a tan rara situación.

¿Y si no es él?.- Susurró Take a sus amigos, procurando no ser escuchado por Hayato..- Digo, es igual a Ryu, pero a penas podría tratarse solo de un asombroso parecido.

Cierto.- Opinó Hyuuga.- ¿Pero como saberlo?

Haciéndole preguntas sobre Ryu.- Hikaru les dirigió una sonrisa astuta.- Todos conocemos perfectamente a Ryu, sabremos de inmediato si se trata de él o no.

¡¡Buena idea!!.- Saltó de alegría Take.- Guauuu, eres muy inteligente Hikaru.- Dijo con ojos brillantes de admiración. Tsuchiya sonrió orgulloso.

¿Cuál es la buena idea?,- Quiso saber Hayato, quien al oír los gritos del pequeño Takeda había vuelto su atención hacia ellos.

Hacerle algunas preguntas sobre Ryu, así sabremos si se trata de él o no.- Hayato pareció reflexionar sobre la idea de Hikaru, pero finalmente la aceptó.

Ok, yo le haré las preguntas.- Dijo mirando a Akira con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Cómo fue que conociste a Ryu? y ¿cómo es que él y tu son amigos?.- Preguntó rudo.

Shuji-kun, su nombre es Shuji Kiritani ¬¬.- Insistió terco Kusano Akira.- Shuji realmente no gusta de toda la gente, por eso solo conmigo se muestra tal cual es. ¡POR ESO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO!

YO SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO.- No pudo evitar gritar Hayato a su vez, nuevamente enfadado por el "descaro de aquel idiota".-Él siempre se queda en mi casa a dormir, él siempre está con nosotros, yo y él siempre…

Pues yo me he quedado en SU casa.- Le interrumpió un enojado Akira. ¿Shuji se quedaba en casa de aquel tipo?, imposible, si él nunca aceptaba sus invitaciones. Algo parecido a un desazón comenzó a crecer en su en su corazón y en su estómago.- A él no le gusta quedarse en otros lugares.- Dijo resuelto.- por eso me quedo yo, de hecho, a él no le importa compartir su cama conmigo (en realidad no le quedaba mas remedio ).-

¡¿QUÉ?! O .- El grito de Hayato pareció escucharse en toda la ciudad. Mientras que el líder del grupo palidecía notoriamente, sus amigos miraban con ojos desorbitados al extraño muchacho.

Akira sonreía con aire inocente.

Yosh, ya les dije, Shuuji-kun y yo somos los mejooooores amigos.- Dijo en tono satisfecho.- Él se puede mostrar frío a veces, y sé que no le es fácil mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.- Reflexionó mas para sí, que para los otros.- Pero Shuji-kun sabe que puede contar siempre-siempre conmigo. ¡¡SOY SU MEJOR AMIGO PARA SIEMPRE!!.0- Rió satisfecho.- Solo a mi me llama "Baka" nn.- Concluyó contento,. Para él esa era la mayor prueba de la confianza que Shuji tenía en él. A nadie mas llamaba así.

Pues él también me llama así.- Siseó Hayato rabioso.

(Take, Hikaru y Hyuuga.les dirigieron a ambos una sonrisa nerviosa u)

Yabuki Hayato comenzaba a sentirse furioso. ¿Frío y distante?, por supuesto que ese era Ryu, pero no podía creer que hubiese confiado en aquel idiota antes que él. ¿Y además dormían en la misma cama?, eso sí calentó su sangre, sobre todo pensando en como Ryu se molestaba cuando al dormir juntos una siesta (en alguna plaza), él se enfadaba si ponía un "inocente" brazo alrededor de su cintura.-

Además, yo no creo que te deje dormir en su cama, a él le molesta que lo abracen.- Agregó con ojos brillantes de odio.

Cierto.- No pudo evitar estar de acuerdo Akira.- Shuji siempre se enoja cuando lo abrazo o lo tomó por la cintura .

¿Y ENTONCES POR QUÉ LO HACES?. 0 - Le gritó enojado Hayato.

Es que me gusta mucho la cintura de Shuji . Taaan suave Shuuji-kun .

Viendo el cariz que estaba tomando la conversación, y sobre todo, la mirada asesina de su amigo, Hyuuga decidió intervenir.

Hey, tengo una idea. ¿que tal si los llaman al mismo tiempo?.- Les propuso.- Así sabremos de inmediato si son la misma persona o se trata solo de un increíble parecido.

Excelente idea.- Exclamó feliz Takeda.- Eso realmente fue brillante.

Pues yo ya había pensado lo mismo.- Murmuró algo molesto Hikaru, al ver la sonrisa radiante que su pequeño amigo le dirigía a Hyuuga.

Ok, pero vayamos a una parte donde podamos comer, yo ya tengo hambre.- Hyuuga sentía que el aire podía ser cortado con un cuchillo. Mientras Hayato y Akira se fulminaban con los ojos, Hikaru le dirigía poco tranquilizadoras miradas. Tenía que llevar a los tipos a un lugar neutro, donde no les fuera fácil comenzar una pelea (algo bastante difícil conociendo sus belicosas personalidades)

Por sugerencia de Take, el grupo llegó hasta un pequeño restorán situado en el centro de la ciudad. Se sentaron en un rincón alejado, ubicándose Akira y Hyuuga de un lado y Hayato, Takeda y Hikaru del otro.

¡Muy bien, ya estamos aquí!.- Exclamó Hayato.- Saquemos nuestros teléfonos y llamémosle al mismo tiempo. Sabremos de inmediato si son él mismo o no.

De acuerdo.- Aceptó Akira.

Y tal como si se tratase de una película del viejo oeste, sin dejar de mirarse, ambos muchachos fueron sacando lentamente sus respectivos teléfonos celulares.

¡¡AHORA!!.- Gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Ambos marcaron rápidamente y volviendo a mirarse, esperaron a que les contestaran.

Pasaron algunos segundos y entonces…

**Voz:¿Moshimoshi?.-**

**Akira:¡¡SHUUJI-KUN!!.- Gritó feliz 0**

**Shuji:¡¡Baka!!, deja de gritar así que me vas a dejar sordo ¬ ¬**

**Akira:Ne?, Shuji me ha dicho baka., Shuji-kun, es mi mejor amigo. ¿Lo ven?**

**(Hayato y su grupo: ¬ ¬u)**

**Shuji:¿Con quien hablas idiota?, si me llamaste solo para fastidiar voy a colgar.- La voz de Shuji se escuchaba molesta.**

**Akira:No, no, no, no cortes Shuuji-kun. Yo quería preguntarte algo.- Su mirada se posó entonces en los que lo rodeaban.-¿Tú conoces a alguien llamado…Yabuki Hayato?**

**Shuji:Hmnn..¿Yabuki Hayato?, pues no, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?**

**Akira:¿Estas seguro Shuji-kun?**

**Shuji:Por supuesto que estoy seguro, ¿por qué lo preguntas?.**

Mientras tanto Hayato, aun esperaba que Ryu respondiese.

Vamos Ryu, por que tardas tantos.- Gruñó por lo bajo, mientras observaba como Akira conversaba con el tal "Shuji".

¿Y si no responde?.- Cuchicheó Takeda.- No sé, pero puede ser que no tenga el teléfono a mano o tal vez….

Porque está hablando con este tipo, Kusano.- Completó Hikaru con una mirada siniestra.

¡¡Demonios!!.- Maldijo Hayato y cortó el teléfono.- Mas vale que Ryu tenga una muy buena explicación.

Dale un par de minutos y lo vuelves a llamar.-Sugirió Takeda.- De seguro Ryu estaba ocupado y no lo escuchó sonar.

Hayato hizo algunas muecas de disgusto y volvió a mirar con odio al chico frente a él. Este último seguía hablando.

**_Akira:Encontré a unos tipos que pensaban te conocían…_**

**_Shuji:¿En verdad?, pues no lo sé, yo no recuerdo a nadie con ese nombre…- El tono usado por Shuji le indicó a su amigo que este se concentraba en tratar de recordar._**

**Akira_:No importa Shuuji-kun. Yo te creo._**

**_Shuji:¿Y porque no lo habrías de hacer?.- Río el muchacho. Pero entonces se produjo un extraño silencio entre ambos.- Hmm…entiendo.- Dijo por fin Shuji con un tono un poco seco.- Ya sabía yo que tú algún día…_**

**_Akira:No Shuji.- Se apresuró a asegurar.- yo nunca desconfiaría de ti, jamás, tú eres mi mejor amigo.- Dijo con fervor._**

En ese momento el teléfono de Hayato comenzó a sonar.

**Hayato:¿Moshimoshi?.- Contestó distraído, aun pendiente de la conversación de Kusano y su "amigo"**

**Voz:¿Hayato?, soy Ryu, ¿Por qué me llamabas?.- La voz fría de su mejor amigo lo hizo despertar de un salto.**

**Hayato:¡¡RYU!! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPONDÍAS BAKA?!.- Gritó prácticamente haciendo brincar de susto a todos en el local.**

**Ryu:No lo tenía cerca.- El tono de Odagiri era indiferente como siempre.- Y no me llames baka, ese apelativo es solo tuyo.**

**Hayato:Hey!!! , yo no soy baka, no me llames así.**

**Ryu:…¬¬, lo que digas.**

**Hayato:Escucha Ryu, dime una cosa, ¿conoces a un tal…Kusano Akira?**

**Ryu:…¿Kusano…Akira?, hmmm, no, no lo creo. ¿Por qué?, ¿están metidos en algún problema?**

**Hayato:¿Nosotros en problemas?, no, claro que no.- "El problema será para ti si no me das una buena explicación", agregó mentalmente.- Lo que pasa es que nos encontramos con un tipo que asegura conocerte.**

**Ryu:….¿conocerme?, ¿de donde?.- Ryu sonaba genuinamente sorprendido.**

**Hayato:De la escuela…, él dice que es tu "mejor amigo",- Recalcó con sarcasmo.- Y dice que te llamas Kiritani Shuji.**

**Ryu:…**

**Hayato:¿Ryu?.**

**Ryu:Hmm..¿otra vez han estado bebiendo? ¬¬u.- Dijo por fin el impertérrito muchacho.**

En tanto Hayato y Akira estaban completamente concentrados en sus respectivos llamados, Hikaru, Hyuuga y Takeda miraban a uno y otro, tratando de captar las conversaciones.

Bien, parece que el misterio está aclarado.- Sonrió Hikaru, señalando a los dos muchachos.- Odagiri Ryu y Kiritani Shuji, son dos personas diferentes.

Guaauuu, quien diría que Ryu tenía un doble por ahí.- Bromeó Takeda.

Pues yo he escuchado que todos tenemos un doble en alguna parte, y que si un día se encuentra, uno de los dos deberá morir.- Dijo Hyuuga en tono confidencial.

¿Realmente?.- Se impresionó el más pequeño del grupo.- Pues entonces será mejor que no se encuentren. Yo no quiero que Ryu se muera.00

Esas son solo tonterías ¬¬.- Desdeñó Hikaru.- Aquí lo interesante son las reacciones que han tenido esos dos. Hayato realmente se ha molestado con todo este asunto.- Dijo en tono malicioso.

Es natural, Ryu es su mejor amigo y no quiere volver a perderlo.- Indicó el siempre inocente Take.- Además, al otro tipo también pareció molestarle el asunto.

Hyuuga sonrió divertido, había captado perfectamente lo que el espigado chico quiso decir. Desde que Hayato y Ryu habían hecho las paces, el primero no le perdía pisada a su frío amigo.

Tal vez porque ellos también son "muy amigos".- Rió socarrón Hikaru.

Él es muy buen peleador ¿no?.- Comentó el más pequeño mirando de soslayo a Kusano.

Hmmm, es verdad.- Reconoció Hikaru. Este tipo Kusano parece un idiota, pero como luchador es bastante bueno. Tal vez seria una buena idea tenerlo en el grupo.

Me pregunto como será ese tal Kiritani Shuji- Murmuró Take para si,-¿Se parecerá a Ryu en su forma de ser?

Los 3 se volvieron a tiempo para escuchar a ambos decir a una misma vez:

**Hayato y Akira:¡¡¡Me colgó!!! 00**

**Hayato:¡¡RYU!! **

**Akira:¡¡SHUUJI-KUN!! T T**

Los dos se quedaron mirando sus celulares sin poder creerlo.

Shuuji-ku se enfadó conmigo TT.- Gimoteó Akira.

No puedo creer que se haya atrevido a cortarme.- Se quejó Hayato

¿Qué pasó?.- Preguntó Take.

Ese baka…- Gruñó Hayato. Luego volviéndose a Akira.- Ryu dice que no te conoce ¬¬.-

Shuuji-kun tampoco te conoce ¬ ¬.-Murmuró Akira.- Pero ahora él está enfadado conmigo.- Lloriqueó T T

Hey, entonces todo está resuelto- Exclamó Hyuuga.- Kiritani y Ryu no son la misma persona, ¿no están contentos?

Sí, claro….- Musitó Hayato aun molesto mirando su celular. Era cierto, Ryu no era amigo de ese tipo…"Un momento…, Ryu no es amigo de este tipo". Se repitió y la idea por fin pareció llegar a su cerebro.- ¡¡Por supuesto que Ryu no conoce a este tipo!!, ya lo decía yo.- Dijo en voz alta y alegre..

Esperen a que le contemos a Ryu que tiene un gemelo en alguna parte.- Rio divertido Hikaru.

Oh, pero es mejor que no se conozcan.- Se apresuró a decir preocupado el pequeño Take.- Recuerda lo que dijo Hyuuga.

Nah, esas son tonterías.- Se burló Hikaru.

¿De qué están hablando?.- Quiso saber Hayato.

Oh, Hyuuga dice que todas las personas tienen un "gemelo" en alguna parte del mundo- Le explicó Takeda.-, pero que si se encuentran, uno de ellos deberá morir.

¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¡¡YO NO QUIERO QUE SHUJI-KUN MUERA!!!.- Exclamó dramáticamente Akira, poniéndose repentinamente de pie.

Pero qué estupidez.- Se burló desdeñoso Hayato. Sin embargo, hizo nota mental para evitar que Ryu y ese tal Shuji se encontraran. Bueno, podría parecer una tontería, pero al fin y al cabo uno nunca sabe…

Si vas a escuchar esas bobadas, yo tengo una historia mejor- Intervino Hikaru.-¿Han escuchado la teoría sobre los clones extraterrestres?

¡¿Clones extraterrestres?!.- Exclamaron todos a coro.

Sí.- Prosiguió Hikaru en tono misterioso.- Se dice que los extraterrestres raptan humanos y crean clones con los que planean invadirnos sin que nos demos cuenta.

Bromeas ¿verdad?.- Pidió Take medio asustado.

Qui-quieres decir que Shuuji-kun pue-puede ser ¿un-un clon extraterrestre?.- Tartamudeó Akira.

Jajaja, no inventes ridiculeces.- Rió Hyuuga.- Esas sí son tonterías.

Entonces, según tu teoría, ¿Ryu debería tener mas gemelos idénticos dispersos por ahí?- Se burló Hayato.- Por favor ¬¬u, deja de tomarnos el pelo.

Bueno, sigue siendo bastante raro que Ryu tenga alguien que se le parezca tanto.- Opinó Take.

Hey, a lo mejor son gemelos y fueron separados al nacer.- Exclamó Akira.- Tendré que preguntarle a Shuji-kun, aunque tal vez él no lo sepa tampoco. Pobre Shuji-kun.

Solo es una coincidencia.- Exclamó despectivo Hayato, quien con la aclaración había recuperado su buen humor.- Además, Ryu tiene un aire mas elegante, ahora que lo pienso.

EH?, que dices, Shuji también es elegante, además es muuuuy listo, él siempre tiene ideas geniales. Todos quieren a Shuji-kun.- Dijo orgulloso Akira.

¿Realmente?, pues Ryu también es muy listo, todo el mundo lo reconoce…

Y así comenzó otra pequeña discusión entre ambos chico, esta vez por quien era mejor, si Shuji o Ryu.

Hyuuga y Hikaru en tanto, se reían entre dientes al escucharlos.

Me pregunto si Kiritani y Ryu, saben lo que sienten estos dos por ellos.- Le dijo en voz baja Hyuuga al chico mas alto.

Quien sabe…, pero no creo que tarden en darse cuenta.- Sonrió malicioso Hikaru.- Lo interesante será averiguar si son correspondidos.

Hmmm, eso está difícil, ya sabes como es Ryu y al otro tipo ni siquiera lo conocemos.- Murmuró pensativo Hyuuga.- Tal vez Take…

Ambos muchachos dirigieron sus miradas al mas pequeño del grupo, encontrándolo pálido y con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

¿Take?.- Lo llamó preocupado Hikaru.- Hey, que pasa contigo…

El chico no les respondió, solo se limitó a señalar con el dedo tembloroso hacia la entrada del local.

Pero qué diablos…- Comenzó a maldecir Tsuchiya Hikaru mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el lugar señalado por Take.- ¡¡¡Demonios!!!. N-no puede ser.- Tartamudeó impresionado.

Igual sucedió con Hyuuga, y pronto se le unieron Hayato y Akira. Los cinco muchachos miraban con la boca abierta y el semblante pálido, la puerta del restaurant.

Justo en la entrada del local, se podía distinguir claramente la figura delgada de un muchacho vestido con un sucio overol. Este tenía la cara un poco sucia, y sostenía en sus labios un cigarrillo sin encender. El desconocido miró con indiferencia a su alrededor.

Hey, ¿tienes fuego?.- Lo escucharon preguntar a otro cliente.

Debe consumir algo, de lo contrario salga.- Le espetó un camarero.

Entonces dame un par de cervezas.- Gruñó molesto el chico.

¡¡HIROTO, DATE PRISA!!- Unos gritos se escucharon desde afuera.(1)

El joven encendió finalmente su cigarrillo y después de pagar las cervezas salió con toda tranquilidad del lugar.

Los 5 chicos en tanto, no habían despegado sus ojos del rostro del joven.

Él era…

Él era...

Él era…

**¡¡¡Exactamente igual a Ryu …o a Shuji.!!! **(a los ojos de Akira)

U-u-un clon.- Dijo por fin un muy asustado Takeda- Hikaru tenía razón, hay clones de Ryu por todos lados 0.

No…, no puede ser, es…es solo una muy, muy, pero muy increíble coincidencia.- Exclamó estupefacto Hikaru. Él había tomado la idea de una mala película que había visto, nunca pensó ni remotamente que pudiera ser verdad.

Imposible.- Susurró Hyuuga, totalmente pálido.

¿Nos-nos van a a-atacar lo-los ex-extraterrestres?.- Tartamudeó Akira.

Bakas.- Los regañó un nervioso Hayato.- Esto tiene que tener una explicación.

Perdón por la demora, es que soy nuevo .- La voz del joven camarero los interrumpió.- ¿Qué desean comer?

Cinco pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él.

Cinco pares de ojos nuevamente se abrieron en forma desmesurada.

Cinco pares de ojos miraron con horror al joven camarero.

5 segundos,… nada.

10 segundos…, nada

15 segundos….

GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OTRO CLOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O- Un grito aterrador escapó de las 5 gargantas jóvenes.

El joven camarero vio asustado como los 5 muchachos se paraban repentinamente y salía corriendo y gritando aterrados del local.

Hey Ishida, que fue eso.- Le increpó el encargado.- ¿Por qué esos chicos salieron corriendo del local?, dime, ¿pagaron?

¿Eh?, no, es decir, ni siquiera alcancé a pedirles su orden.

Tienes que estar mas atento muchacho.- Lo regañó el hombre.- Estos jóvenes de hoy en día, no sabe hacer nada, solo dan problemas…- Masculló enojado.

Lo siento.

El joven dejó escapar un suspiro. Se asomó entonces a la puerta, y observó totalmente pasmado como aquellos chicos aún corrían despavoridos por las calles.

Hay gente muy extraña hoy en día.- Se dijo aun perplejo por lo ocurrido. – Bueno Ishida Yuya- (2), ese no es tu problema.- Se dijo.- Ahora debes volver y procurar mantener este trabajo.

Dejando escapa otro suspiro, el muchacho volvió a su aburrida labor.

**FIN**

**Nota : Kamenashi kazuya también actuó en:**

**(1)Tatta Hitotsu no Koi: en el papel de Hiroto Kansaki**

**(2) Sapuri : en el papel de Yuya Ishida**


End file.
